1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a job process to be executed in an image processing system capable of communicating with an image processing device executing an image process on a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image processing device which exists on a network and executes an image process for a print job requested by a user has been proposed. The image processing device of this type executes the image process for the print job and then holds a print job history of the relevant print job. Further, an image processing system which enables a client on the network to browse the print job history of the image processing device has bee proposed.
Further, an image processing system which stores data extracted to an bitmap image for print output in a storage unit provided in an image processing device, and enables a client to browse the extracted bitmap image has been proposed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-36195).
Conventionally, to know the whereabouts of an original file from which a handout is distributed in a conference, a meeting or the like, it is necessary to inquire the whereabouts of the original file of a person who distributed it. For this reason, some kind or another troublesome assistance is necessary in a case where processing and editing of the original file is intended. Consequently, it is inconvenient in case of reprocessing the original file.
Further, in a case where the file is managed in the storage unit provided in the image processing system, a security protection function and reliability are demanded, whereby the image processing device often becomes expensive. Consequently, the image processing device of this type is unsuitable for an office which cannot increase the cost for business management.
Furthermore, in the above-described conventional image processing system, if a person who executes print output does not consciously store the file in the image processing device, a person at the file distribution destination cannot acquire original data of the relevant file.